


Fairytale of Olde Dublin

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Wish, Dublin - Freeform, Festive Cheer, M/M, Romance, Shnicky - Freeform, hero - Freeform, homeless, westlife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: When Nicky is left homeless on Christmas Eve, stranger Shane becomes his saviour and turns the blonde's life around in a flash.





	Fairytale of Olde Dublin

**Author's Note:**

> previously an interactive straight story on WestWords. It's been edited to be between shnicky now.

The Christmas Eve sky of Dublin wasn't twinkling with starlight, it wasn't crisp and clear and the moon wasn't shining with a smiley face. Instead, the earth's ceiling was a cold, thick sheet of snow clouds, hiding any sign of the universe above it. The eerie atmosphere was certainly chilly though and everything high and low was covered in a blanket of pure white snow untouched by footsteps in places where it had fallen out of reach. The river Liffey was slightly frozen, running down through the centre of the city and the quayside was lit up with festive decorations, sparkling on the ice caps. At the junction of the High Street and Nicholas Street stood the Christ Church Cathedral where all day long carol services took place and pastors welcomed in patrons to celebrate the festive holiday and pray. But not everyone was to expect a jolly time.  
Nicky’s current relationship had suffered a break down and there was nothing he could do to save himself from being tossed out onto the street like a bag of garbage. His partner had cheated on him and left him for a woman with a family but his new love was to spend Christmas with her in his house so when asked to find somewhere else to stay, Nicky collected what little belongings he could into a small suitcase and proudly held his head high to keep his dignity intact, accepting his poor fate. He'd moved to Dublin from Cork a year ago, fleeing his own immediate family with his man as they disapproved of their relationship and believed he wasn't good enough for him. He'd wanted to prove a point but when things disintegrated with his boyfriend he was too ashamed and proud to call his parents for help. Nicky hadn't made many friends in Dublin. His work kept him locked in an office with only 3 other married men whom he hadn't got on with too well.  
Unsure where he was going to go for the night and foreseeable future, Nicky bid farewell to his home and trudged through the sludge on the paths into town to find a warm café to reside in. Luckily for Nicky, his wages and bonus had graced his bulging bank account that day but with no room at any Inn at such short notice it would be a fighting battle to find a pillow to rest his head on that night. All that he could stuff into his case was some underwear, a clean jumper, a pair of jeans and some work clothes, essential toiletries, a blanket, thermal flask and sentimental items such as jewellery, a USB stick of photos and the teddy he'd had since childhood that he'd managed to whip away when he left home. He wore as many of his other clothes as he could to insulate himself under his big winter coat but the only suitable footwear he'd got with him was the hiking boots on his feet already. There was one pair of work shoes squeezed into the bag too.

Nicky slowly wandered along the riverside and watched as lovers and families enjoyed snow ball fights, laughing and hugging each other to keep warm. His tears almost froze to icicles down his cheeks until they reached his woolly scarf wrapped up to his nose. With money not being an issue he decided to drag himself into one of the bars for warmth and ordered himself a hot meal but when issued the plate in front of him, he was unable to stomach anything. The depression was kicking in no matter how hard he was trying to be strong and stay positive. When he looked across the room, sipping on his wine he noticed a frail old man sitting in the corner. He looked homeless and looking for warmth too, clutching onto half a bitter that a kind gentleman had bought him. So not to waste his turkey roast, Nicky shuffled across the room to the man and offered him his food. He explained he'd lost his appetite and he wished for him to enjoy the meal if he wasn't offended by his generosity. With a great appreciation the man blessed Nicky and shook his hands gracefully, genuinely thankful for his gift. The moment he tucked into his smooth, creamy mash and piping gravy his cheeks blushed and his eyes rolled as he sighed a groan of delight at such a delicious treat. Nicky smiled and nodded at the man feeling his good deed had been very much rewarding. He necked the last dribble of his wine and set back out into the wilderness to find a quieter spot where he could think. The fog in the air as he took a deep breath out clouded his vision for a second until the freezing temperatures and breeze cleared it away.  
Hearing carols from the nearby cathedral drew Nicky closer. The church goers tip toed in and out of the building while he stared at the front door. His faith had been knocked out of him but he still believed the one place he couldn't be turned away from until the small hours on Christmas eve was a place of worship. Taking the opportunity to keep his feet from getting frost bitten, Nicky lifted his case and stepped into the entrance to be greeted by a lovely, friendly old man, handing out service flyers and pointing out the coffee and cake stand. He kindly asked if Nicky would like to leave his case in a cubby hole behind him to prevent his lugging it all around with him. He accepted his warm tone and trusted him to guard his only possessions with his life but to reassure him it was safe enough he passed him a raffle ticket and cello taped the corresponding number to his bag to ensure no one else claimed it as their own.  
Collecting himself a free hot beverage and dropping in a Euro for a mince pie, Nicky perched himself on the end of a pew and cupped his coffee to keep his hands warm as he watched the choir angelically sing hymns with such effortless talent. Nicky had never been the religious sort but believed in the morals and principles the Christ Church preached. He always thought Christmas should be spent with the ones you love most. The material value of it meant nothing to him but without the love and support of someone on his side the following day, tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Not too far across town from the cathedral, Shane and his best mates raised a toast to a brilliant Christmas and a happy new year. The handsome man was successful in business, owning a men's clothing store run by his sister with designs made by his cousin and a watering hole called Finbarr's which was a traditional Irish style pub. He'd left the bar in the most capable hands of his highly paid staff and celebrated his glory, supping on Guinness while belting out cheesy festive tunes on the karaoke machine. Shane had been complimented on his fantastic singing voice many a time and his friends had suggested he put himself forward for X Factor or The Voice but he'd always laughed it off insisting his existing job earned him just as much money. His day job on top of owning his store and pub was as a part time estate agent. It was the job that had initially earned him enough money to set up his own companies and the house he lived in was that of pure elegance; a spacious, luxury, 3 bedroomed detached house in the Sandymount estate of Dublin, officially the most expensive place to live in the capital.  
Shane shared his house with no one but his Persian cat Thomas. He'd been single and an eligible bachelor for several years because work had taken over his life. Since his day job had settled to part time hours and his ownership work load was steady and under control he told his friends his next mission was to find a man to share his fortunes with. The 33 year old was now ready to settle down, his parents were retired early and his only sister had his own children and husband to care for. His plans for Christmas were to have his single best friend round for lunch and beers but while enjoying their booze up, Shane’s buddy received a phone call. The father of his best friend had fallen on the icy paths and ended up in hospital getting bandaged up and hoped his son would rearrange his plans to look after him. Of course the noble guy couldn't say no so it left Shane with a cupboard, fridge and freezer stuffed with yummy treats that not even he could devour alone. Being the caring and understanding guy Shane was, he insisted it wasn't an issue and joked that there was more beers for him to enjoy with Thomas curled up on his lap. Shane suggested he popped round to keep his friend and dad company later on Christmas day evening because he lived within walking distance which suited them all fine.  
With Shane’s bestie shooting off to rescue his distressed father, Shane finished his pint and asked the others if they fancied moving on to another place but his drunk friends were more than happy to stay where they were so Shane pulled on his coat, wished them a merry Christmas and made his way towards the cathedral informing his mates he was interested in ending his night with some typically festive scenes. The bitterness of the air stung Shane’s eyes as he strolled down the road, smiling and nodding at happy passers by wearing Santa hats to keep their heads warm and dry from the gradual, slow falling flakes adding more depth to the existing mounds of snow. 

The church service continued as more tea was brewed and fresh mince pies were spilling off the china plates set on the serving folding table. The choir had been replaced with a carol set of mature singers, parish folk performing a slightly upbeat jolly rendition of Bing Crosby and Andy Williams Christmas chart tunes. It lifted spirits and took away a sad tone to the evening for a while as people began to sing along but Nicky still sat observing in silence. The later it got, the more worried he became over where he'd rest his head for the night. He assumed some of the clubs in town would be open until 3am or maybe 4am but he was hardly dressed or equipped to take refuge in a club full of people let alone in the mood so as he pondered some more he left his seat to get a top up of coffee to keep his from drifting off in the cosy situation he was currently in.  
Joining the queue, Nicky stood patiently behind Shane as he ordered a hot chocolate. Feeling he didn't want to take advantage of their good nature and free services, Nicky reached into his wallet for some coins to contribute to his second brew. The 80 year old lady across the table insisted he needn't pay for it but Nicky felt obliged so the lady wrapped up another mince pie for him too and told him to treat himself. Not wanting to be rude and deny the generosity, Nicky accepted the pastry and smiled. Without looking up he stepped forward but bumped into Shane.

“Oh I’m sorry, excuse me, I wasn't looking.” Nicky apologised.

Shane turned around to smile, “No problem.” he noticed Nicky’s tears had run down his face and he was left with dark eyes but he didn't want to pry and so found himself a seat. 

As Nicky ate his pie, bopping to the song being sung, the man welcoming people in asked if he was OK. “Yes, thank you. It's a beautiful service sir.”

“We try our best. Are you alone son?”

“Yeah you could say that.” Nicky uncomfortably replied, faking a grin to be polite. 

“Are you coming or going with your case? A lovely lady to expect you I suspect?” the man winked.

Nicky chuckled and shook his head a little. “Honestly, there is definitely no one anymore and I’m certainly going... I just don't know where yet.”

The man, named Walter, could see the regret and sorrow in Nicky’s eyes as he finished the last crumbs of his pie. “Oh child, no companion to celebrate your festivities?”

“Nope. Afraid not. But hey, I’m safe and warm right now so I’m happy enough, thank you.”

“I don't mean to pry but you do have somewhere to go tonight don't you?”

“I'll think of something.” Nicky grinned and found a seat again as Walter continued to welcome more guests. 

Shane watched the service and thought back to when he was in school and had to attend such things as a child with his parents. Whilst he wasn't big on his beliefs either, Shane enjoyed the true meaning of Christmas as much as the next person. The realisation that he'd be alone the majority of the day began to upset him. He thought about all of the poor folk struggling over the winter and felt a sudden sense of over worth. He'd worked hard to gain everything he had but just wished he had someone to share it with. He wasn't on the search for a high flying, professional man like himself. He wasn't shallow neither and when he turned to notice Nicky sit back down on the end of his pew, he began to wonder what his story was. Why was he upset? Who was he missing? Who was he?  
Nicky checked his mobile but when it flashed a dying battery he huffed and knew it could be some time before it was possible to charge it again so he turned it off completely in a hope to save a little energy in it in case of emergency. Again he rolled his eyes and puffed out again. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes welled up again. He was scared and all alone. He had no way of getting back to Cork in time to make amends with anyone. He'd lost contact with so many people as he'd chosen his man over them and there wasn't a single person he could call in Dublin for help because like everyone had warned him, his now ex had controlled his social life. He peered over to Shane and caught him looking back at him. He managed to break a genuine smile as his gorgeous eyes beamed over to his. 

“His girlfriend is so lucky.” he muttered under his breath, assuming he was straight. 

Shane nodded in his direction and shuffled along the space between them, inviting himself to sit closer. “Merry Christmas. I’m Shane.” he held out his hand for his to shake.

“Same to you. I’m Nicky, hi.” Nicky smirked, blown away by Shane’s good looks. God might have been reminding him there was still plenty of fit blokes out there but it felt like a stab in his heart to be greeted by such a handsome man when he'd already assumed he was unavailable. After all, how could such a hunk be single?

“Not a bad cup of hot chocolate this. Have you been watching the service long?”

“About an hour and half now. Keeping warm you know?”

“Yeah it's so cold isn't it? I love the snow but this is getting ridiculous. You certainly look better wrapped up than me. Good call.” he giggled. “It sobers you up for sure. I wish I’d stayed in the pub now.”

“Celebrating with friends?”

“Yeah but I got dumped for an emergency so I thought I’d come for a wander before heading home. Thomas will wonder where I’ve got to.” Shane didn't explain who Thomas was so yet again Nicky assumed it was his son or possibly boyfriend. “No doubt sat around the tree listening to the radio.” 

The possibility of this Thomas fella being anything but a human now was 100% in Nicky’s mind. Shane often left the radio on a low volume when he went out so his kitty didn't feel lonely. Usually a trick used on dogs not cats but Shane was one big softy and treated his pet like a child. 

“I hope you don't you think I’m being rude but I was actually thinking about moving on now. I’d like to take another stroll down the quayside before it gets too late. Plus I’m not a huge fan of the whole midnight mass thing.”

“Me neither to be honest, I’ll probably head home myself soon. Well I hope you have a great  
Christmas. Take it easy on that snow.” Shane sipped his drink.

“Thanks, you too. I have a very big blanket with my name on it and I’m sure tomorrow will bring some surprises.” Nicky buttoned up his jacket and lifted his hand to gesture a wave before collecting his case from the front door. 

Shane watched as he left and thought nothing of it but thought it a shame the pretty boy had vanished so soon. Time was ticking and 5 minutes before midnight, Shane snuck out of the cathedral to avoid the mass, taking a slow and steady walk down the river side himself to find a taxi rank.  
Although Nicky didn't know the city centre too well, he made his way around the street searching for anywhere that was still offering a last minute vacancy but as he got tired he gave up looking. He came across a garage down the side of a shop. It was on the corner of a side street out of the oncoming breeze. As he approached he found a scruffy man curled up under a sleeping bag, clutching hold onto a plastic bag that carried a couple of cans of special brew, a dirty flask and hot water bottle. When Nicky crept closer he realised it was the same old man he'd given his dinner to earlier. The scene of the homeless man sleeping rough broke his heart. He quietly coughed to see if he was awake and he reluctantly peeped over his bag to see who was towering over him.

“Who goes there?” he mumbled.

“I'm so sorry to disturb you sir, I believe we met earlier this evening in the bar?”

“Oh yes, bless you my son for that meal was grand. I’m not in any trouble here am I?”

“No, no of course not. In fact I was wondering if I could join you and share this space tonight?” he asked with a warm smile as much as it pained his to feel the need to sleep rough.

“Why would a strapping young man like yourself want to share this hole with the likes of me on Christmas Eve?”

“Well with all due respect sir, I don't really have a choice. I have nowhere else to go and I was hoping since I was kind to you, you'd not mind and trust me not to harm you.”

The man sat up slightly to take a better look at Nicky. “How unfortunate for you. It would be my pleasure. Pitch yourself down but forgive me, I must return to my sleep before I get too cold again that I can't doze off.”

Nicky opened his case and ripped out his blanket, wrapping it around him as he cried in desperation. He rested his head back on the wall and sighed. He could see through the opening quite clearly and watched happy and drunk people skip passed on their way home to their cosy, love filled houses. He could then hear the clip clopping of heels but they got slower as they approached and a dark shadow loomed in, scaring Nicky out of his wits. The man in a black coat, bent down to the sleeping guy and gently shook him awake. 

“Frank, just checking you're OK mate. I’ve brought you bottle of water and some bits.” came the sexy Irish voice, whispering down to the man. Nicky tried to hide his face as much as he could under his blanket. “I'll pop it down your sleeping bag look. Merry Christmas buddy. Don't forget to call in for your lunch tomorrow. It's on the house, no Euro charge this time mate.”

“God bless you Shane.” Frank mumbled, half asleep. 

Suddenly the name fit the voice he'd heard less than an hour ago. Seeing the hot guy be so thoughtful and kind gave his faith in mankind and it warmed his heart to see such great generosity at such a time. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed he tried to avoid eye contact but as Shane stood up he looked over at Nicky and instantly recognised him.

“Nicky?!...” confused and surprised to find the beautiful man slumming it too he crouched down to his level. “Hi, we met in the church. What are you...? I’m so sorry.”

“Hi. I told you I had a blanket with my name on it.”

“Wow, you shouldn't be out here like this. Anything could happen to ye on a night like this. What's happened?”

“Look it's fine, you don't know me...”

“Don't you work at Charter house? In the office?”

“How do you know that?”

“I thought I recognised you earlier. My friend's uncle works there, I came in the other day to deliver a parcel for him. How come you're out here with a job like that?” Shane sat himself down on the dusty, dirty ground in front of Nicky.

“My boyfriend left me and kicked me out because he wants to spend Christmas with a woman and her kids that he's been cheating on me with. Money is not an issue believe me, I have plenty to keep me going, there was just no beds left.” Nicky burst into tears. “Tonight of all nights right. I feel safe here, I’ll be fine. I met that guy before too, I gave him my meal in the bar this evening. He's happy for me to stay.”

“Look as lovely as Frank is, he comes into my pub and I give him a roast lunch every weekend for a Euro if he has it, sometimes he doesn't so it's free. His story is unfortunate but there is no way I’m leaving you out here with him.”

“You don't owe me anything, just because you know...”

“Patrick.”

“Ah good old Patrick.” he raised his eye brows indicating he hated him the most. 

“Please just come with me. I have a big house all to myself tonight, let me offer you a warm bed, please. I trust you.” he whispered. “I'm not leaving you here alone. Let me help you. You can explain everything on the way. Please.”

Nicky looked into his eyes and could see how sincere Shane was. His gentle, soft tone was caring and welcoming. He knew Patrick only had one nephew, named Colm who was rather dashing himself so he trusted Shane was as nice as his friend. 

“You can trust me, thank you. You're a life saver. I don't even know if I can go back to work now. I have nothing and no one. All I have is myself, this bag and a bank full of cash.”

“Come on. I have so much alcohol at home I need help drinking.” Shane helped Nicky up to his feet and brushed himself down before bending over to pick up his suitcase to carry for him.

“Just one second.” Nicky fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a note. He folded it up and quietly and gently tucked it into the chest pocket of Frank’s jumper just visible above his sleeping bag. “Have a drink on me big guy.” Nicky smiled and walked away with Shane, happy to know the man he'd already helped once that day would wake with a bag and pocket of gifts to cheer him up on Christmas day. 

By the time Nicky and Shane had hailed a cab and got to his house through the treacherous weather, it would have been quicker to have walked. But the warm air that escaped from the front door as Shane opened it took Nicky’s breath away. He kicked off the snow from the soles of his shoes and stepped inside, shocked by the beauty of his pad. The front door opened up into a corridor that lead up the stairs to the left, straight ahead into the large kitchen-diner and there was a door to the right half way down that housed the lounge. The living space was three times the size of Nicky’s house with his ex. It was covered with poinsettia wreaths and holly garlands along the mantelpiece, hanging decorations from the ceiling and a huge tree in the bay window with red, green and gold baubles and tinsel all around it and twinkling white fairy lights. It was a perfect setting for a family Christmas and that's when Nicky remembered Thomas. Who was he and where was he?

“Your house is stunning. It's so beautiful. So where's Thomas?”

“I'll go and look, I thought he'd be in here... Thomas, buddy I’m home, where are you baby boy? Tom Tom?” Shane shouted walking from the lounge to the kitchen to fetch a beer for them both. “Ah there you are mate. Hungry? Give me minute yeah. Come and meet our guest.” he picked the cat up in one hand and it sat itself in position on Shane’s chest with his front paws holding onto his shoulder so he could carry the beers in his other hand. “Here he is. Say hello to my baby Thomas.”

Nicky’s jaw dropped as he felt like a prize idiot. “He's a cat? Wow, I wasn't expecting that. He's beautiful though, hey kitty.”

“Ha-ha what were you expecting exactly?” Shane passed his a drink, pointing at the corner sofa for him to sit down as he leaned down for the cat to get in his own spot. “You don't mind them do you?”

“Not at all. Thanks.” he clinked his can against Shane’s. “I bet you weren't expecting to pick up a tramp tonight.”

“Give up with the insults honey. You're not a tramp I know that. I can't believe your boyfriend could be so spiteful. He sounds like a right tool. Anyway you're doing me a favour. I hate having the house to myself Christmas Eve.”

Nicky stared at Shane and admired how amazing he was for saving him and helping out the homeless guy. “You are such a nice guy. So no girlfriend yourself?”

“No, work always came first for a while but I am totally ready to find someone to share this place with now. I like to think I’m a decent person. I could make someone happy now I’m settled and grown up.” Shane replied, failing to mention he was gay too.

“You really are a hero Shane. I can't thank you enough for helping me tonight. I was so scared... I don't know what I’ve done to deserve this.” Nicky blubbed, unable to hold back his tears.

“Hey don't cry. It's all over, we're warm, dry, happy and we can get as drunk as you like or you can go to bed, it's totally up to you. Whatever you feel comfortable with.”

“I'd kill for a place like this. It's just so pretty. Are you sure you live alone?”

“Ha-ha yes totally. My parents are house proud so I’ve got my tidiness from them. I’ve worked hard for this place... but it doesn't make me happy to be lonely in it. I know how lucky I am but it was still annoying when my mate had to cancel our plans. I’m glad I found you tonight you know. I guess we both benefit from it. And for the record, I think your ex is insane to throw you away. I think you’re absolutely stunning.”

Nicky was flattered and blushed at Shane’s flirting. It was almost a distant memory sitting in the garage, heart broken. Every time he looked into Shane’s eyes he saw hope. The magic sparkle in his iris was captivating and he couldn't stop gazing into them. “Has anyone ever told you you're eyes are mesmerising?”

“No but thank you. 20/20 vision too.” he joked. “I'm not just saying it to cheer you up or be sleazy, I genuinely do think you're handsome. I thought so in the office last week and then again in the cathedral. When you brushed me off, I thought you were taken or straight, I don't know.”

“Thanks. I wish he would take a bullet. I’m just glad we never got married. But, now I can see what everyone else could see... I’d like to say I’m better off without him but been as I have nowhere to live or stay, I don't think I am.”

Shane took hold of Nicky’s hands and smiled at him. “You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. I can tell Colm so he can explain to Patrick your position. You won't lose your job if you're here. There is no point in you wasting money on sky high priced hotels and B&Bs when I have two spare rooms. You don't even have to pay me rent. Just buy some food, stick a tenner in for electric and water and we're square. What do you say? A lodger might do me good too.”

“Are you seriously asking me to move in here? I don't know you.”

“No but we have friends in common, you'd be paying more to live with total strangers in a small space with less perks so we both win. Anyway don't even worry about that tonight. It's officially Christmas day look.” he pointed to the clock chiming 1am already. 

“This is crazy but OK. I’d love to stay here thank you so much.” Nicky threw his arms around his neck and gave Shane a cuddle to show how grateful he was, now his sexuality was pretty much confirmed. As he pulled back to smile at him again he caught his gaze and he couldn't take his eyes off his either. “You're an amazing guy Shane.”

“I try my best darlin'.” he replied hesitating a kiss. “Merry Christmas beautiful.”

“Merry Christmas hero.” Nicky noticed Shane staring and not moving away so he took the risk of leaning in and kissing him. Their lips touched and the intensity of it shocked them like a lightning bolt. Shane’s lips were perfect, his soft taste was sweet and his gentle touch as he put his hand on Nicky’s arm was delicate.

Shane pulled back before the kiss got passionate and cleared his throat. Embarrassed he wasn't sure what to say or where to look. “Wow... I wasn't expecting that.”

“I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking I...” 

“No babe it's fine, I just meant... I just meant I wasn't expecting it to feel that good. I’d hate you to think I’m taking advantage of you or anything.”

“Shane, seriously you're not. I’m over him, I’m better than that, I know that now. No looking back, just forward.”

“You're a very strong person given your situation Nicky. I’d like to help. I’m just sorry to admit I find you attractive at the same time. I’ll keep my hands to myself don't worry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and leave with nowhere else to go. Forgive me.” Shane rested his hands on Nicky’s lap asking to forget what had happened, but he didn't want to.  
The drop dead gorgeous, kindest, most caring and noble Samaritan before him was like a prince, a gift sent from heaven, from god in his hour of need and while he tried incredibly hard to find fault in him to snap himself out of the façade he'd painted of him, Nicky was yet to find an excuse why his Christmas gift to himself couldn't be a romantic night with his saviour. 

“Don't be silly. I think all my Christmas' have just come at once.”

“But you don't have anything to unwrap.” he joked with a cheeky grin.

“I don't know about that.” Nicky smirked, flirting with him. 

“Ha-ha really?” he raised his eye brow. 

“Some of the best packages are free.” Nicky covered his hands with hiss and stared at him again. 

“You appear to have many layers to unwrap. The house is warm, you can take some of them off you know. Let me take your coat at least.”

“Thanks. I’m wearing as much as I could fit into.” Nicky took off his long red jacket to reveal a jumper that covered a shirt, long sleeved top and 2 vests. “In fact do you mind if I go upstairs and get changed? My clothes are a little cold and fusty now. I could do with freshening up a little.”

“Of course, I’ll show you to your room. Take as long as you need. Take a bath if you'd like.”

“No I’m OK, I’m clean I swear I just want to feel more at home in something more comfortable.”

Shane ushered Nicky upstairs passed the garlands lining the banister up to one of the spare rooms. It was fresh and clean with pristine white sheets on the bed and a pastel mint green décor. The room even smelt of peppermint as the shamrock air freshener hung from the light fitting. There was a fancy big mirror on the feature wall where Nicky checked his appearance. His eyes looked dead and black and his hair was a scruffy mess so she thanked Shane and closed the door behind him. 

“Gees have I have looked like this all night?!” Nicky freaked out at his terrible reflection. He flipped open his suitcase and took out his brush, his favourite glitzy shirt and his office trousers. Knowing he'd be spending the day with Shane he found a hanger and hung up the glittery number in the wardrobe to air. He wanted to make an effort for the first few days and thought he could use Shane’s washing machine for everything else until he could get shopping for more clothes. Taking a few minutes to spruce himself up, Nicky wiped his face, reapplied some moisturiser and slipped into his trendy grey top, teamed up with his skinny jeans and fluffy socks to keep warm. His transformation once he'd done himself up to look presentable was how he would have looked had he not been wandering the snowy streets all night. Happy with his new image, he took a deep breath and pouted to apply his chap stick. He looked around the room at the double bed, hand carved wardrobe doors and sheep skin rug on the floor. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and whispered to thank god for giving his a chance to be happy and safe again in the most wonderful house he'd seen in Dublin. 

When Nicky got back downstairs, Shane had lit the log fire and turned on the TV to a channel playing Christmas songs. He'd filled a bowl with treats and presented it on the coffee table next to a chilled bucket of wine. When he turned around to see Nicky stood at the door holding his arms out asking how he looked Shane lost his breath for a second. 

“Whoa, you look gorgeous. Do you feel better now? Less of a hobo?” he giggled.

“Ha-ha yes, I didn't realise how much of a state I looked. I’ve hung my things up I hope that's OK?”

“Nicky, it's your room now. You're not living out of a suitcase alright? You're my guest and I am here to treat you like a prince.”

“Moving in on our first date. Talk about rushing into a rebound.” he chuckled. 

“A date?! I didn't realise the pressure was on but I have...”

“Relax, I’m kidding. And you're not a rebound either. You're my hero.”

“Well now you mention it, I have set the room out to be like a date I suppose. And we have already kissed so... let's just enjoy the night OK?” Shane took Nicky’s hand and led his back into the lounge, pulling his down to the sofa. “This isn't a date. I’m not trying to woo you, I’m just offering to help and I gain some the company of a beautiful man. That's not too weird is it?”

“You talk too much.” Nicky smiled, admiring his kissable lips as he spoke. “I just want to live this dream for as long as it lasts.”

“Wine?” Shane smiled and reached over to pour them a glass.

The rest of the night was picture perfect, a scene from a festive movie. The fire ambers sparking, the twinkling of the tree lights, the film on TV, the mince pies, candy canes and chocolate in the reindeer bowl, cinnamon candles scenting the air and wine all set a romantic date for Nicky and his new found crush. The couple cuddled up on the huge, soft, comfy corner couch, talking over the film now and again, laughing and sharing Christmas memories until they were tipsy. By 3am Nicky’s eyes began to fall heavy. The warm and snug room mixed with the wine was a far cry from the tea and cold outdoors under a blanket and it made his feel sleepy. Shane stroked the strand of hair out of his face and smiled at his tired eyes.

“It's late, maybe we should go to bed.” Shane was so comfy though and didn't want to move.

“I know the second I move I’ll wake up. Wake up from this amazing dream and luck I’ve found with an incredible guy.”

“You're so sweet. We can fall asleep here if you want but isn't that taking our 'non-date' too far?”

“You make me feel safe... sleeping in your arms would be perfect.”

“In that case...” Shane shuffled to sit up and turn off to TV. He slid off the sofa and held out his hand for Nicky to stand up. 

Nicky was a little confused but took his hand and stood in front of him. “What?”

“My bed is much more spacious. What do you think?”

Nicky couldn't hold the grin back and smiled from cheek to cheek. “Can we just stop pretending this is something it isn't? I want to sleep next to you and I want to wake up next to you and I’m not going to regret it.”

“Me neither.” Shane cupped his hands around Nicky’s neck and leaned in to kiss him, this time advancing it into something much more passionate. Their chemistry was explosive and once they were able to pull away for air for a second Shane blew out the candle and picked Nicky up, carrying his up to his bedroom.  
Shane’s room was just as beautiful as all the other rooms. The biggest of them all with a king size bed, black and white covers, striped wall paper and a flat screen 46 inch plasma on the wall. But the TV wasn't to be turned on. He gently placed Nicky down on his winter duvet and climbed on top of him, planting more kisses on his lips, trailing them around his cheek and down his neck. Nicky arched his back and closed his eyes as the hunk slowly ran his hands down his arms, waist and thigh. It felt like to him that he was disappearing into a world of his own, a magic fantasy world where prince charming saves his life and he turns into a prince with the kiss of life. Shane’s sweet kisses continued to make him shudder and for the first time ever Nicky was nervous about sleeping with a man. He didn't want to disappoint him so let him take the lead. Shane was a little anxious too and wasn't sure how quickly to make the next move. He wanted Nicky to feel completely comfortable and he wanted to impress him so he checked he was OK.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Nicky nodded at him. “Absolutely. So make it good.” he teased him helping himself to his shirt to unbutton it. His slightly hairy chest was sexy and strong, much more appealing than his ex's average body. “You are so sexy I just want to eat you up.”

“Did you have room for boxers under all those layers?”

“Why don't you unzip me to find out?”

“You've changed since.” Shane pulled down the tag on his zip and he slipped his hand into Nicky’s trousers. “Nice. Got your priority items right hey?” he giggled. 

Nicky sat up and pulled his arms from his top and threw the garment down to the floor for Shane to get a full frontal view of his smooth chest. He noticed the impressed glint in his eye as he puffed and raised his eye brow at his. His approval gave Nicky confidence to carry on so without much more conversation, the pair spent some time tenderly touching each other and satisfying their lust. 

Waking up to the bright shine of the low winter sun breaking through the gap in the curtains, Nicky opened his eyes, squinting at Shane who lay peacefully next to him. It was already 9.30am and although they hadn't got much sleep, he felt refreshed and happy. He laid staring at him as he stirred, the rays shining on his face. 

“Hmm, morning beautiful.” Shane turned his head to smile at Nicky. “Sleep well?”

“Oh yes, definitely. You?”

“I had a really strange dream. You were in it.”

“Really? What was it about?” Nicky was intrigued by his confession. 

“I'm not going to say... instead, I’m going to show you. Stay in bed, take a shower or get changed while I go and do something. I won't be long.” Shane leaned over and kissed Nicky’s cheek leaving his wondering what was going on. 

Nicky laid in bed for ten minutes and then took the time to shower down the sex from the night before and tip toed back into his room to glam himself up. His glittery shirt covered his pecs beautifully and he looked a million dollars. He took a look out of the window to see the inches of snow piled up on cars and roofs, the sky was blue but the scenery was picturesque. Once Shane had done what he needed to do, he ran back upstairs asking Nicky to stay in his room for 5 more minutes while he quickly washed himself down, gelled his hair and threw on a fresh shirt and pair of trousers. 

“Right, ready?” he asked, poking his head inside his room. “Whoa, you look incredible.”

“Thanks. Do you like it?” Nicky posed showing off his assets.

“Erm, yeah it's gorgeous, I almost want to rip it off you though.” he winked. 

“Easy tiger. We've got all day for that. So what's going on?”

“Follow me. I have a surprise for ye.” Shane held Nicky’s hand and led his downstairs into the dining room.

The table was full of a breakfast keeping warm on a heated platter. Complete with orange juice, a brewing cafetiere, fry up and a toast rack which Shane quickly slapped the cooked toast into. He pulled open a chair for Nicky to sit down and help himself to the delicious breakfast. The bacon was crispy, the eggs were fluffy and scrambled and there was grilled tomatoes, a pot of baked beans, fat pork and apple sausages and large flat mushrooms. The smell wafted up Nicky’s nostrils making his mouth water and his eyes lit up. 

“It smells amazing. Is this what you dreamt of? Cooking me breakfast?”

“Part of it. This is just the beginning. Tuck in.”

The top notch grub filled them up to take on the rest of the day. They resided into the lounge while Nicky watched Shane open his gifts. He felt a little guilty that he hadn't got anything to open himself so he took pity on him and passed him a gift bag of treats his parents gave him, a tradition every year. 

“Are you sure you want me to open these for you? I really don't mind just watching.”

“No go for your life. It'll just be chocolate, usually a bauble to add for the tree and little stuff. Oh one second... actually, I have something for you.” Shane jumped up to his feet and ran up to his bedroom. When he returned Nicky was playing with Thomas, the kitty had his own gift bag of toys so he'd opened one for him to entertain him. “Aww cute. He loves that doesn't he? Here, I’d like you have this.” Shane handed Nicky a box. It was wrapped in plain silver paper with a gold ribbon around it and bow on it but no tag. “I think you'll like it.”

“What? Who was this for?” Nicky looked at the box confused.

“I have a habit of buying beautiful things at random for times like these.” he winked.

Nicky opened the gift to reveal a white gold curb bracelet. “Wow it's gorgeous, thank you so much.” The generosity he kept receiving from his hero overwhelmed him so he burst into tears at the sparkly gift. 

“I'm glad you like it. I’m a sucker really. I see nice things, buy them and when an occasion arises I give them as gifts. Is that weird?”

“No it's really thoughtful.” he smiled through his tears. 

Shane sat down next to him and gave him a cuddle. “You deserve it. We're going to have a great day OK? Just wait until you taste my awesome cooking.”

“I already have remember. If brekkie is anything to go by, lunch is going to be the best meal I’ve ever eaten. How are you still single again? You're unbelievable. I think I have the best house mate and friend in the world right now.”

“Daytime friends and night time lovers.” he winked. “In all seriousness though, I think we both might have fallen on our feet this Christmas.”

Nicky looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him to thank him for his lovely present and sighed. “I've fallen on my feet for sure but I don't think I’m done falling yet. I’m definitely still falling...”

“You won't fall but I’ll catch you if you do.”

“You better. Because it's you I’m falling for.” Nicky stared into Shane’s eyes again, hoping he didn't freak out but his confession. 

With a straight face, Shane failed to react badly or well to his words. Instead he stroked his hair and wiped his tears with his finger and then whispered in his ear, “You might have to catch me first.” and then kissed him ending their smooch with a loving but shy smile.  
They both felt so lucky and special and the rest of their day was spent on a high, full of hope, lust, faith and appreciation believing their futures had just changed for the better forever.


End file.
